List of The Adventures of Teddy and Friends episodes
This is a list of episodes from the American animated comedy television series, ''The Adventures of Teddy and Friends'', which premiered on The CC (Cartoon Comedy) on July 23, 2013, and ended on November 2, 2016, with 4 seasons and 86 episodes, due to budgeting issues (though 10 seasons were originally planned). A fifth season was announced unexpectedly on May 12, 2018, and will consist of 30 episodes, as part of The CC (Cartoon Comedy)'s efforts to continue or revive its already existing properties for additional seasons or television films. It premiered on June 1, 2018, after airing of the ''Robot Buddies'' television film Robot Buddies Reprogrammed, to an astounding 6.8 million viewers. The following two episodes also garnered high ratings, and on June 19, 2018, the series was renewed for a 30-episode 6th season. The succeeding fourth episode, airing on June 22, 2018, was the 90th episode for the series overall, making it one of the only series on The CC (Cartoon Comedy) to hit the 90th episode milestone. A movie based on the series titled Teddy: The Movie was announced on Variety on December 20, 2016. The movie will premiere on November 17, 2017. Nothing else has been announced from the movie.1 But on January 1, 2017, a bunch of details were announced from the movie, including crew, cast, and soundtrack. In addition, a spin-off show, titled Stuffy Quests, aired on The CC (Cartoon Comedy) on September 11 (formerly the 18th), 2017, with its first batch of episodes. Another spin-off, The Bart Simpson Show (also meant as an unofficial spin-off of the long-running adult animated sitcom The Simpsons) was supposed to air on December 4, 2017, but was immediately cancelled following threats of a lawsuit by creator Matt Groening and channel Fox, and replaced with the succeeding show in the schedule, Toapy Is Awesome. The pilot for The Bart Simpson Show is now completely in the hands of Fox Broadcasting System, who has shelved it indefinitely. Series overview Notes * A pilot for the series was produced but never aired. It is now considered lost. Season 1 (2013-14) Main article: The Adventures of Teddy and Friends (season 1) Season 2 (2015) Main article: The Adventures of Teddy and Friends (season 2) Season 3 (2015-16) Main article: The Adventures of Teddy and Friends (season 3) Season 4 (2016) Main article: The Adventures of Teddy and Friends (season 4) *This is the last season. Television film (2017) Season 5 (2018-) Due to the high sales of the Teddymovie: Teddy vs. Aliens DVDs, a fifth season was announced out of the blue on May 12, 2018. It is set to consist of 30 episodes, and begin airing on June 1, 2018, right after the premiere of the Robot Buddies television film, Robot Buddies Reprogrammed. The first five episodes consist of the Sweetheart Saga miniseries in which Teddy and his children are abandoned by Kitty due to her seeing another person. He meets Stuffa in a park, and they admit their love for each other before dating. He eventually marries her and they begin living together. Season 6 A sixth season comprised of 30 episodes was announced on June 19, 2018, succeeding news of the successful rating of the season 5 premiere "Kitty's Out Of My Life". Spin-offs The series has had three spin-offs which also aired on The CC (Cartoon Comedy), one of which was cancelled due to threats of lawsuit. ''Freshmen'' Freshmen is a spin-off of The Adventures of Teddy and Friends, though it is more telenovela-like in plot elements. It only lasted throughout the week of June 16 - 23, 2014, for a total of 8 episodes, and was cancelled afterwards. If not, the series could have finished airing the remaining 18 episodes of the first season, and could have aired 5 additional seasons as well. ''Stuffy Quests'' A spin-off show titled Stuffy Quests started airing on September 11 (formerly the 18th) on The CC (Cartoon Comedy). Cancelled spin-off The Bart Simpson Show was supposed to be another spin-off of Teddy and Friends airing on December 4, 2017, but was cancelled after Matt Groening and Fox threatened legal action against The CC (Cartoon Comedy). References 1.^"Teddy Movie Announced For 2017 Airing" (Press release). The CC. December 20, 2016. Retrieved December 20, 2016 - via Deadline. __NOEDITSECTION__